


Seven Minutes of Eremin

by theplanetaryperson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Smut, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplanetaryperson/pseuds/theplanetaryperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is dragged to a party that he doesn't quite regret in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes of Eremin

Prompt: We’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now I think I might actually be in love with you.

_Why had I let Eren drag me to this stupid party with all these stupid people and this stupid beer and the stupid grinding on the dance floor?_

Armin was currently trapped between two bodies on the dance floor. He was facing a back and someone was facing his. He was almost certain that the guy behind him was trying to grope him, the body smashed against Armin's front the only thing protecting him. At Eren's request, Armin had drank a beer but he'd had nothing else the whole four hours they had been at the party. Eren, Armin's best friend since elementary, had disappeared in to some part of the house party thrown by Reiner, a senior on the football team that Armin hardly talked to. Their conversations were mostly restricted to questions about the math homework that Reiner hadn't done but Armin had and Reiner trying to mooch answers off of Armin before class started.

A hand appeared suddenly and grabbed Armin from between the two people. He followed the person blindly, hands trying to grab him and keep him from vacating the dance floor. Whoever it was was blonde and female, holding her hand above her head as she led Armin by his hand to some part of the house. The music got quieter the farther they got away and Armin was aware of a headache forming behind his eyes.

The girl pushed through to a bright room, a group of people sitting on the floor on the other side. More like lounging, and some on top of the others.  
"Eren wanted you," she said, pointing somewhere into the room. Armin realized that the room was bigger than he'd originally throught. He looked back to the girl, but she had disappeared back into the main party.

Armin sighed and started stepping around people. He noticed Jean, a guy he shared science and history with, was sprawled in the middle of the walkway, his unbuttoned plaid shirt sporting a stain on one of the arms. Against the back wall of the room, Armin found Eren. He sat on a couch next to their good friend Mikasa, her head rolled onto his shoulder. She looked knocked out. In all honesty, Armin wouldn't be surprised. Mikasa didn't typically party, but when she did, she partied.

_What does Eren want? I want to get out of here. Maybe I can convince him to leave._

Eren patted the other side of the couch beside himself, and Armin sighed. He sat down and Eren spoke into the room suddenly. "We have our fifteen players now. We can start the game."

Armin tensed. Game? He didn't really like games, especially not the kind of games they played at parties. There was the noise of a table being dragged into place, chairs and love seats being scooted around as people tried to make room for everyone. A few people, the more coherent ones, stood when all the room was taken. Someone (Armin thought his name was Thomas) put a bottle on the table and spun it. Everyone cheered as Sasha (her locker was next to Armin's) stood up. The blonde girl from earlier had come back and led them to a closet, opened it, let them go in. "Your seven minutes starts now," she said, clicking something on her phone.  
Eren slung an arm around Armin's shoulders. "Seven minutes in heaven, man. You need to loosen up. Nobody even knows what happens in the closet unless someone tells." On the other side of him, Mikasa nodded.

Armin stayed silent. The others were having conversations. Two guys placed a bet on whether Sasha would come out topless or not. Armin was glad to see Sasha wasn't topless when the blonde girl opened the closet door. Sasha was, however, wrapped around Thomas, who jerked when the light shined in. The guys in the room hooted as she made her way back to her seat,face flushed, and Thomas sat down again. A girl stood, spinning the bottle this time. It landed on another girl, which led to a spew of lesbian comments as they were led to the closet. This process repeated a number of times until Mikasa had been chosen. She went into the room with Jean. When they came back out Mikasa was stone faced and Jean was wearing the scarf she always had with her. Eren stood next, spinning the bottle. It spun for a longer time than when the others had tried their hand and Armin watched the bottle as he had the other times. It slowed gently, as it had the other times, wobbling slightly, as it had the other times. Only this time, instead of landing on someone else, the bottle pointed straight at Armin.

"Yeah! Nerd boy and party boy!" someone yelled. Catcalls filled the room. Armin stared at the bottle which simply stared back at him. Eren pulled Armin to his feet by his arm and Armin stumbled after him. Blood was pounding through his ears heavily. He barely heard the blonde girl say 'your seven minutes starts now.'  
"What are the odds?" Eren was saying. The closet was pitch black except for a tiny line of light at the base of the door. Armin felt a hand on his chest and he jumped. Eren laughed softly. "You're so jumpy. I was just trying to find out where you are."

"Well, you know. Move your hand, please." Armin didn't realize that his hands were in fists. He forced himself to release them. Eren didn't move his hand so Armin reached up to do it for him. Bad idea.

Armin had forgotten momentarily how fast Eren's eyes adjusted to the dark and his odd ability to see almost in complete dark. Eren had grabbed Armin's hand, his other hand grabbing the wrist of Armin's other arm and pressing it against the wall behind him, beside his head. Extremely aware of the proximity of their bodies, Armin fidgeted. "Eren. Let me go. Quit playing games."

"But that's the whole point of this, isn't it?" Eren's voice was diretly next to his ear. He could smell the faded shampoo in Eren's hair. "It's just a game. So relax and have fun. Pretend you're in here with that blonde girl Annie if you have to."

That's right. The blonde girl manning the door, the one who had dragged him off the dance floor. Her name was Annie. Armin coiled into himself when he felt lips on his jaw. "I can't imagine you're Annie. She barely reaches my eyes. You're taller than I am."

"Then imagine I'm Jean."

"That giant idiot? No way. Besides, he's crazy about Mikasa."

"He actually has a thing going on with that kid Marco."

"Really?"

"Yep."

While Armin's thoughts were distracted, lips pressed against his own. He fought against it, uselessly. Eren was bigger than him. His body was pinning Armin's perfectly. So Armin gave in, kissing Eren back. Without warning there was a tongue other than his own in his mouth. He attempted to pull back, which led to nothing as his body was pressed against the wall. Eren released one of Armin's wrists and his hand went to the bottom hem of his shirt, sliding under it. Armin tried to talk against Eren's lips, uselessly. Eren's fingers reached Armin's nipple and Armin whined. Suddenly Eren released Armin and there was the sound of fumbling.

"I locked the door. They won't be able to get in when the times up."

Armin shook his head, though he realized Eren might not be able to see. "They'll know we're up to something if the door is locked. Unlock it."

Lips were against his own again. Eren lifted him, hands on his waist, and forced Armin's legs around hips. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck as Eren kissed along his jaw. Eren's hand went back to his nipple. Armin was suddenly put back on the floor and he wondered why for a brief second. Then he felt a tongue circling his nipple and he understood perfectly. He grabbed a handful of Eren's hair. As wide as his eyes were, he couldn't see a thing. Someone said something loudly outside the closet but Armin didn't try to decipher it. Eren's hand was against his crotch, rubbing at his cock through the fabric of his boxers and jeans.

There was a sudden brightness, and it took Armin three full seconds to realize that the door had opened. It took another two for him to push Eren away from his chest and yet another for him to pull his shirt down. The entire room outside could see directly into the closet, and it wasn't like the two of them had tried to hide in the back. Armin knew he was sporting a large boner, no doubt visible for all to see, and he knew his face was red. To make matters worse, Eren straightened himself out and kissed Armin hard, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling lightly.

_The party wasn't that bad. Sure, nobody will let me forget that Eren and I practically were jumping into each others jeans at the party. But I think I might be in love with Eren, so I don't even care._

 

 


End file.
